


Sick day

by MenacingUwU



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Fluff, May or may not have wrote this on a whim, Sickfic, This is a total fluff piece, come on guys let’s be real, it’s three am and I’m about to pass out, oh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MenacingUwU/pseuds/MenacingUwU
Summary: Jaina’s sick. The end
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner
Comments: 9
Kudos: 64





	Sick day

Sylvanas was just about done with sick Jaina. She’d been hoping that her day off would be spent reading in a big comfy chair, or maybe going and getting dinner with her amazing girlfriend.

But when she’d been woken up by violent coughing, Sylvanas knew that she wasn’t going to get that free day.

You see, sick Jaina wasn’t tired and collected like most people of the Alliance or Horde would think. She acted like she was drunk the entire time she was sick.

Like right now.

“Sylvaaanaasss, can you pleeease make me tea?” As soon as she asked she started laughing, a small giggle at first then progressing rapidly to hysterical laughter. All Sylavnas could do was make her that tea.

“Here. Please don’t die.”

“Heh, I won’t. Well…” 

“Look, I’m having a local apothecary come over-”

“Meh.”

Sylavnas sighed. A headache was starting to form. “All you need to do is sleep and drink whatever they give you so you can stop being all,” she waves her hand at Jaina.

“Still meh.”

“Ugh.”

A little while later, Sylvanas had finally settled down. She was getting some scrap of peace. To be clear, she wasn’t mad at Jaina, she was mad at her chance to go do anything else besides stay in the same place. How unfair.

“Hey, hey Sylvanas.”

“Yes?”

“Can you come over please?”

“...Sure.”

Once she sat down, Jaina got up from her lying position. Slowly she knitted her fingers into the silky smooth silvery blond hair.

“Jaina?”

“Your hair’s nice.”

If she wasn’t dead, her face would be lit up as bright as an oncoming fireball.

She barely choked a reply, “uh wh, um. Thanks, thank you. I, uh never really liked it.”

Suddenly she felt heat envelop her, as Jaina was hugging her and mumbled something into her shoulder.

“That’s stupid. You’re not stupid, and your hair is really pretty.”

The hug continued for a little while until Jaina decided that a braid would look absolutely wonderful on Sylvanas. They sat there peacefully as Jaina divided the hair and braided it. 

Today wasn’t a total loss. That was the conclusion Sylvanas made in the end after the apothecary and she’d crawled back into the bed Jaina had been stuck in all day.

Today was a total victory.

**Author's Note:**

> Meh,,,,
> 
> Oh also this is the first time I’m writing for this ship :/
> 
> Thanks for reading 
> 
> \- >:3


End file.
